


Something No Amount of Money Can Buy

by snidbert



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Gen, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), is it l'manberg or l'manburg?, l'manberg, l'manburg, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snidbert/pseuds/snidbert
Summary: Tommy is suspicious about the Blade's loyalty.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 363





	1. Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am unleashing my inner 12-year-old girl by writing fanfic about Minecraft YouTubers. If you're one of my irl friends and you find this, please never mention it to me. My interpretation of Techno's backstory and motivations was more or less made up for this fic, but I do think it rings quintessentially Technoblade-ish. Please feel free to leave a comment saying what you liked about this fic, and maybe what I could have done better.

Technoblade sat outside Pogtopia one night when he heard a breathless voice behind him.

"Techno!" exclaimed TommyInnit, "I looked all over Pogtopia for you! I thought you had abandoned us!"

"Nope, nothing that dramatic, just watching the stars." Techno replied dismissively.

Tommy sat down next to Techno and looked up with him. "They are beautiful tonight," he remarked. Techno nodded in agreement.

"They say each one is a great warrior from ages past. If I ever die, I hope to join them."

"You made that up."

"Yes, I did. Honestly, I thought you'd buy it."

The pair wordlessly admired the night sky for a few more minutes, until eventually Tommy broke the silence.

"Y'know, Techno, I'm curious as to why you've joined our cause."

"I joined you because Dream paid me a lot of money to join you," said Techno, not even looking over at his companion.

"Yeah, I know, but however much Dream paid you, it can't have been more than what Emperor Schlatt must've offered you."

"You'd be surprised how lucrative Dream's offer was."

Tommy pressed the question, still unconvinced. "Dream may be rich, but he can't outbid L'Manberg's national treasury."

Techno was starting to get exasperated at Tommy's prodding. "Are you _trying_ to get me to join Manberg?"

"L'Manberg," corrected Tommy.

Techno ignored the interruption. "Because that's what it sounds like to me."

Tommy shrugged. "No, I'm just curious. I guess if you were going to betray us, you probably would have already." After a short pause, Tommy asked, "Is it because you have a crush on Dream?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

Tommy laughed. "That quick and vehement denial has not convinced me."

"I'm denying it because it's ridiculous! I have never seen Dream as anything more than a worthy rival."

"You're in love."

"Shut up, kid."

"Techno's in love with Dree-eam!" Tommy sang in an annoying voice.

"I'm not in love with Dream, I'm in love with Niki!" Techno shouted.

"Wait, really?"

"No! Of course not! Everyone knows I'm married to my sword! That's why my last name is Blade!" Techno sighed and put his face in his palm.

After a few seconds' silence, Tommy continued. "You're in love with Dream."

At this point, Techno knew to admit defeat. "You know what? Fine. I'll tell you the real reason, if only to get you to shut up about me having a crush on Dream. The truth is, Schlatt did in fact make me an offer, and it was more than what Dream offered me. I definitely considered it. But then I got to thinking- if I join your little revolution, and it fails, I can always dip at the last moment and go back to being a feared mercenary and wanted war criminal, just like before this war started."

Techno continued, "But if this revolution succeeds, then you'll pardon my war crimes and I can have a peaceful retirement as one of the most loved people in a newly liberated L'Manberg. For centuries to come, people will look at statues of me and say, 'That man saved our country.' And that's something no amount of money can buy."

Tommy looked at Techno, still trying to process what the latter had just said. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as Techno got up and started to walk back towards the bunker.

"C'mon, kid, let's get some sleep. I've got glory to gain, and you've got a war to win."


	2. After The Festival

"You've got some nerve, returning to Pogtopia after what you did," snarled Tommy.

"Oh, like you could have done any better," snapped Techno.

"I wouldn't have shot Tubbo."

"Then you would have been executed alongside him."

"I would have died with honor."

"And somehow that's better than surviving? Tommy, the revolution needs you just as much as it needs Tubbo."

"If the revolution needs Tubbo, then why'd you try to kill him?"

Before Techno could respond, Tubbo weakly called from a nearby room, "For what it's worth, I forgive him."

Techno, upon hearing this, rushed in to see Tubbo. The latter was covered in burns, but was well enough to speak. "You're alive," Techno breathed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," said Tommy, following him into the room.

Techno took a deep breath, before offering, "I've got nether wart. I can brew him some healing potions."

"Or maybe it'll be poison so that you can finish the job."

"If we can't trust each other, the revolution is doomed to fail."

"Then maybe you and Wilbur need to leave so that Pogtopia only has trustworthy people."

"Or maybe you need to stop overreacting."

"Or maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't have betrayed us."

"I just killed like ten innocent people for no reason at all and you're only concerned with your friend. Maybe Wilbur's right- maybe you are the bad guys- not that I mind being the bad guy."

"Get out of Pogtopia, Techno. If you want to be the bad guy, that's fine by me, just don't pretend to be on our side."

Techno and Tommy stared angrily at each other for a few seconds, before Techno at last turned to retire to his quarters in Pogtopia. Tommy didn't have the authority to expel him from Pogtopia, only Wilbur did.

While the fracture between Wilbur and Tommy was growing every day, Techno still held out hope for the revolution, and he knew that they needed his help.

Still, if the revolution were to fail...

Techno knew about Wilbur's plan to detonate Manberg. He knew that the TNT was planted, even if the button to light it had been removed for the time being.

Watching the world burn would be one thing. But being the one to start the fire?

That's something no amount of money can buy.


End file.
